oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tale of the Righteous
Tale of the Righteous is a novice quest announced on 21 Marchhttps://twitter.com/JagexEd/status/976455666406711296 and polled in Old School Content Poll #58, which it passed. It follows the Client of Kourend in The Return of Xeric quest series. The quest can be started by speaking with Phileas Rimor in his house north of the Shayzien House bank. Details Strength * Mining *Completion of the following quests: **Client of Kourend *20% Shayzien House favour |items = *A pickaxe *A melee weapon *A ranged weapon with ammunition *Runes to cast any magic combat spell *Rope Recommended: *Stamina potion and weight-reducing clothing *Any kind of antipoison as you will encounter the various types of Lizardman, and the final boss also deals poison *Xeric's talisman (with "Xeric's Honour" unlocked) *Food for low level players without a shortcut to the top of Mount Quidamortem |kills = Corrupt Lizardman (level 46) }} Walkthrough Getting started Speak to Phileas Rimor in his house just north of the Shayzien House bank. Ask him if he needs any help, and he will tell you that his ancestor, Magnus Rimor, lead an expedition to Mount Quidamortem in the Kebos region over a thousand years ago, and never returned, with the records declaring he perished along with the party. However, a few days ago, he received a parcel from an unknown individual containing an old journal written by King Shayzien VII, with a note on the parcel claiming the journal was stolen from the Tower of Magic during the uprising against Xeric in the 47th decade. Although most of the journal is illegible, he managed to find an extract stating "Quidamortem's creatures are compatible. The experimentation is proving successful and we will soon be ready to mass produce." The extract had a date in the 37th decade, and yet the expedition was declared a failure a decade before, leading Phileas to question why the king wrote about Quidamortem a decade after the failure of the expedition. He will ask you to discover the truth about his ancestor's expedition; agree to help him. He will ask you to try and learn more about the expedition by visiting the Library Historical Archive. Perhaps the archives are incomplete ''Items required: A melee weapon, a ranged weapon with ammunition, and runes to cast any magic combat spell. Note: Bring enough runes for more than one cast - it's possible to "flub" the attack spell.'' Head to the Arceuus House Library, and teleport to the Archive via Archeio. Speak to Pagida, who has been investigating King Shayzien VII's additions to the Tower of Magic. Speak to Pagida, and he will tell you that King Shayzien VII spent more time in the Tower of Magic than any other king, and oversaw construction of various new sections, including a prison, which was built around the same time as the expedition, but has been abandoned for many years. You will ask if you can access the prison, and he will agree to do so. The prison contains a strange device in the centre that can be pushed towards the north, east, south and west. The objective is to have all the crystals cleansed in order to open the north prison door: *Push the device as far west as you can, then stand on the north side of the device and attack the device using magic. *Then, standing on the south side of the device, attack it using melee. *Push the device all the way east, and attack the device using ranged from its south side. NOTE: You must bring all 3 attack styles with you at the same time. If you have to leave this area only partially completing it, you will have to redo this segment again. Once all the crystals have been cleansed, the prison doors to the north will open. Investigate the skeleton inside, and you will discover some writing on the floor stating "Lizards on the mountain. Do not trust the King. The altar is a lie." Another expedition ''Items required: A pickaxe and rope. Equipment and food to defeat a level 46 enemy.'' Return to Phileas, and tell him of your discovery. He will ask that you attempt the same expedition in order to find out what the original team discovered, and asks you to speak to Lord Shiro Shayzien in the war tent just west of Xeric's Look out. Speak to Lord Shayzien upstairs in the war tent, and ask if you can go on an expedition to Mount Quidamortem. He will agree on the condition that any discoveries made are to be brought to him first, as King Shayzien VII was his ancestor and he wants to be made aware of any discoveries that may present him in a bad light. Head to the top of Mount Quidamortem. You may wish to bring food and some type of antipoison as you will run past various aggressive, poisonous lizardmen on the trip to the mountain. After you arrive at the peak, speak to Historian Duffy (whilst you are here, speak to the mountain guide as you then unlock the ability to quick travel to and from the Shayziens' Wall). You will tell him of the floor writing you found in the prison, leading him to believe that the lizardmen were not of unnatural origin and have existed before Xeric did. He will tell you that a crevice to the west of the mountain was recently uncovered, and that it may lead to what you are searching for. Make your way to the west of the mountain, and use your rope on the crevice. Enter the crevice to find yourself in a red cave. Mine the first boulder with a pickaxe, and push the second boulder. Upon walking close to the magic gate, a Corrupt Lizardman will appear and attack you. The corrupt lizardman will deal poison like the other lizardmen, so an antipoison will be useful. Defeat it, and inspect the unstable altar past the gate. You will hear a Mysterious Voice exclaiming "Rickard! Turn away! Don't do this!", but will unable to make sense of it. Return to Duffy and tell him of your discoveries in the cave. The museum expedition will then travel into the cave; follow them. Once inside the cave, speak to Duffy. He will tell you the cave predates Xeric, and wonders if it was King Shayzien VII who created the lizardmen. He will add that some believe the two are one and the same. He will then tell you to speak to Gnosi. Speak to Gnosi who is nearby. She will tell you the reason Xeric ruled Great Kourend unopposed was because of the power of the Dark Altar, and that he came to Mount Quidamortem to construct the Chambers of Xeric after his exile. Gnosi believes the reason Xeric survived in Quidamortem is the unstable altar nearby, which appears to give off the same power as the Dark Altar. She further states that it was created to amplify the Dark Altar's power, allowing it to reach areas it previously could not. As it is still giving out power, Gnosi wonders if Xeric had used it to extend his lifespan. She will then tell you to report these findings to the Library, but you tell her that Lord Shayzien asked you to report to him first should any discoveries be made. Finishing up Return to Lord Shayzien (talk to the mountain guide to make the journey faster if you don't have a teleport) and inform him of your discovery. He will ask for proof, and asks you to visit Phileas for the journal. Return to Phileas, only to find that his tent has been trashed and he himself has gone missing. Return to Lord Shayzien once more, and he will open an investigation into Phileas' disappearance. Without the parcel, no concrete evidence can be linked to King Shayzien VII and your discoveries, but he will contact the research team and ensure their discoveries are documented. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Trivia *Prior to the release of the quest, the prison in the Tower of Magic that players access during the quest had a different appearance, with the strange device in the centre having a coffin instead. *When Pagida asks the player if they would like to hear about the Tower of Magic, players will respond saying "Well it's either this or buying rubbish at the Grand Exchange, fire away." **However, Ironmen players will reply "Well it's either that or running around telling everyone I'm an Ironman". This is a reference to the stereotype that Ironman players have an inexplicable need to tell any player they meet that they are an Ironman. *In the prison, examining the skeleton in the western cell will result in the message "Must have been a Hardcore Ironman". *In the prison, examining the Strange Bells in the south-eastern corner will result in the message "For whom?". This is a reference to the phrase "for whom the bell tolls", from a poem by the English poet . *When reading the note you find by the skeleton in the Tower of Magic, it says, "Lizards on the mountain. Do not trust the King. The alter is a lie." This is a possible reference to the 2007 video game , where famously, the cake is a lie. References